A Fluffy Ezzy Oneshot
by suzyq85
Summary: Pure Ezzy! My accent mighta sucked,but please be nice aboot it,eh? One-shot! And my first fluff,so I'm not all that good! R&R!


Okay,so there was a little story that I read. It put me in the Ezzy mood,so I got this idea hatched in my brain! I know it's short,but it's cute and random nonetheless! I also know that this could never happen,because Zeke was off first,and Noah was off early,but WHO CARES!

"And the final marshmallow…" the sadistic host said dramatically. He just wanted to build up suspense. "Goes…to…"

"Noah!"

"Obviously!" shouted the egghead known as Noah.

It was the marshmallow ceremony for the Screaming Gophers. They had lost that day's challenge,mostly due to the overly-energetic redhead named Izzy. All the Gophers,and I mean ALL the Gophers voted for her. Except her,of course,but that doesn't even matter anymore. The Killer Bass had seen it coming,as well as Izzy herself. So the Bass who cared enough to say Goodbye to her had already said it,knowing that they were not allowed at the ceremony.

The Gophers were on a losing streak. This was their 3rd time in a row losing. They were to angry at the surprisingly noiseless (and sad) redhead to even say "good riddance"! Izzy just silently stood up and went to the dock without a word. But halfway there, she heard a bunch of yelling.

"Dude,what are you doing?"

"Get out of there!"

"You know you are NOT allowed there! It's not fair!"

"Man,you're gonna get in some major trouble,bra!"

"Ah do'ont care!"

Izzy pondered on what this is about for a moment before she saw some of the Bass chasing someone who was running up to her.

"Izzy!" someone yelled. "Wait,eh!"

She recognized this voice instantly. She has had a slight crush on the boy with the heavy Canadian accent,but she didn't dare tell anybody,knowing what happens if you tell eachother your secrets on this show. He was right in front of her now.

"I _pant_ have to _pant _tell you something!" Ezekiel said,completely out of breath. His panting made it hard to hear his accent,no matter how heavy it was. His breaths were heavier. "Bot actuns speak looder than words,eh?" He then grinned.

"What is i-mmph!" She said confused then shocked,for he had cut her short by kissing her.

He had kissed her passionately,and after getting over the shock,she gladly returned it. Pretty soon,it was just about a makeout session. He had his arms around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They hadn't even stopped for breath. It was pretty surprising for a home-schooled boy who probably never kissed a girl before.

When they finally stopped,he said to her "Izzy,Ah know it's pretty shoocking,since we've nevoor really tolked befoor,but I've oolways liked yoo aloot,eh".

She responded by saying "Oh,the same here,Zekey!" She giggled. The other campers,Bass and Gophers,just stared in complete,utter,shock.

Lindsay broke the silence by saying "AWW!!! It's like,sooo cuuute!" The campers minus Zeke and Izzy looked annoyed at her. But the two still in eachother's embrace didn't seem to care.

They smiled at eachother until Chris,being a jerk as usual, said "Well guys,sorry to break up this lovey dovey moment,but time is ratings,and ratings is money,so I need Izzy to get on that boat right now!"

"Aww,man! It must suck to just confess love,then get booted off!" said Duncan very shockingly sympathetic. The campers nodded in agreement,and Chef was crying.

"Man,I can't take this! Chris,can't I have Izzy's place on the Boat of Losers?" DJ said.

"Well…you can,but it's up to Izzy,so…"

"No" said Izzy before DJ could ask her. "You deserve this money,DJ. I can't let you lose for me!" DJ was about to argue,but she looked firm about her decision.

As Izzy was getting on the boat,Ezekiel told Chris "Then ah'm gooing with har!"

"Your choice,man!" Chris shrugged.

Zeke got on the boat and waved goodbye to everyone. As the boat was setting out,Izzy told him "You didn't have to do that for me".

"No,but ah did,didn't ah?"

They ended that conversation with a kiss,which lasted all the way till they got to the resort.

Yup,Chris was a jerk. This is a made up episode,OBVIOUSLY! Yes,Noah,Ezekiel,etc was on it! This should clear something up!

"Dude,what are you doing?"---Tyler

"Get out of there!"---Duncan

"You know you are NOT allowed there! It's not fair!"---Courtney

"Man,you're gonna get in some major trouble,bra!"---Geoff

"Ah do'ont care!"---Ezekiel

My first attempt EVER at a fluff! AND talking with a fake Canada accent is MUCH easier than writing it,eh? Oh Nos! I am taking like Zekey!I otta lay oof da Ezzy's for a wile,eh? Please be nice and please no constructive criticism or flames. I don't take CC kindly! And I NEVER WROTE AN ACCENT SO IT MIGHT HAVE SUCKED BUT IDK!


End file.
